Truth or Dare
by Nush
Summary: Spyro, Sparx, Zoe, Sheila, Agent 9, Hunter, Elora, Bianca, Sgt. Byrd, and Bentley all meet up for sleepovers, expect fun, games and drama! [Read summary for details] Rating may go up later on for obvious reasons. The Prologue is up! Enjoy!


****

::Truth or Dare::

Summary: _The cast of **Spyro the Dragon **all plan a sleepover party. It's a ten part series (Technically eleven because the Prologue that begins the game in Hunter's house) set in the various homes where the gang have sleepovers. It features spin the bottle, dares, truths and **Spyro** going insane and loco. The first episode in the series is at **Hunter's** house, where a load of stuff happens, like the horror of Hunter's teletubbie collection, **Bentley** gets 'jiggy' with fauns and **Elora** jumps out of a thirty-five story building._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters, but by gum I wish I did. But I own myself. That's cool. Not. The Prologue sucks, it'll get better. I mean this is the FIRST time I've ever not written in script form, but I had a go. So that's a first for me._

_

* * *

_

****

::Prologue: The Beginning of the End::

"Here we are guys!" Hunter kicked open a rusty door, to reveal his home. "Isn't it cool?!" he exclaimed, standing proudly.

The group behind him was deathly silent, all swiftly shifted their eyes as Hunter sauntered into his living room. "Make yourself at home!" He waved at the group ecstatically.

Spyro lifted an eyebrow. "This is your home?"

"Yeah! I know it looks like someone took a huge dump in it, but it'll be great for the sleepover!" The cheetah beamed, lying on a torn brown carpet. Spyro looked around, smirking widely. The place was a mess, the floor had horrendous blemishes on it, the walls were a murky, ugly colour, and the entire room was a clutter of clothing and various items bundled together.

The group all shook their heads in disapproval, causing to Hunter to tut. "Hey! It's not that bad…" he paused momentarily, glancing around the room. "Is it?"

Spyro raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What do you think?" as Bianca shook her head. "Hey! The Professor let me borrow this place, until I found somewhere else to stay. I was kicked out of the Artisan World by Nestor." Hunter scratched his head. "I can't think why…"

"I can! Nestor said you always cluttered the room with……" Spyro paused hastily for suspense. "Wait for it…teletubbie toys!"

The room was eerily silent. The silence ceased when Bentley emitted a hearty roar of laughter, as Hunter's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's not true!" He barked in denial , dramatically shaking his paw.

Soon, the whole room was shrieking with vigorous laughter, Bianca was uncontrollably rolling around on the floor bellowing hysterically. "Oh that's rich!" she spluttered in between giggles. Hunter turned redder. "It's NOT that funny guys!"

Elora's ears pricked up as she finished giggling. "Speaking of which!" she rose her voice over the incessant laughing. "We're here to have a sleepover, remember?"

Spyro spluttered. "In this dump?"

Sheila snorted in between laughter. "Even Billy's house is not like a dunny, mate!"

Byrd and Bentley exchanged glances, shifting their eyes swiftly. Hunter scowled, glaring dangerously at the group before him. Bianca beamed falsely, lifting herself from the dusky flooring, dusting off her light brown dress.

"How could you all laugh?! The Avalarian teletubbies are great! Rinky Dinky, Dipstick, Wa Wa and Bo are all so…educational!" Hunter's eyes glittered as he spoke of his hobby, causing the others to back away slowly.

"Riiiiiight." Agent 9 said, before he jumped up raising his firearm. "Is he really a rhynoc in disguise!?" He pointed his firearm at Hunter, who was still pattering on about the Avalarian teletubbies. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I wanna kick rhynoc booty!" He lunged himself aggressively onto an unsuspecting Hunter's back, screaming frenziedly haphazardly shooting rounds from his laser cannon, while everyone ducked avoiding the shots. Bentley sighed, before having to grasp Agent 9 by the scruff of his neck, while he wiggled and squirmed. "Mr. Laser Blaster and I have to finish that rhynoc! Oooooh…Let me at him!" he growled, continuously wiggling.

Elora sighed, slapping her head. "You twit! He's not a rhynoc!"

"Is so!" Agent 9 hissed, glaring daggers at Hunter.

"Is not!" countered Hunter, raising his fist.

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"IS, IS, IS!

"NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"Is! Times infinity!"

"NOT! Times infinity plus one! Aha!" Hunter jumped pointing at Agent 9, victoriously smirking.

"IS! Times infinity plus two. End of story. End of book. End of the whole entire universe! Beat that!" Agent 9 cackled ecstatically wiggling from Bentley's grasp.

"Oh yeah! Well…" Hunter pondered, before stomping his paw on the floor. "Dabnabbit!"

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Agent 9 sang tunelessly, doing a little victory jig. "Uh-uh! He's a rhynoc I tells ya!" Cackling insanely then drew attention to Agent 9, as the group all nervously stepped backwards.

"Well someone has been popping pills." Sheila announced.

"Isn't this supposed to be a sleepover!?" enquired an annoyed Hunter, through clenched teeth.

"Hunter's right!" Elora declared spectacularly, waving her arms in a dramatic motion.

"I am right? Oh yeah! I am!" Hunter beamed, as he rummaged through a mountain of garments, hopeful of finding his old sleeping bag. He grinned optimistically as he pulled out a old bottle green sleeping bag out of the heap, turning back to the group. "Okay gang! It's time for the sleepover! Finally." He said through gritted teeth, glaring maliciously at Agent 9. The two exchanged hateful glances, Agent 9 mutely motioned that he would kill Hunter.

Elora excitedly rolled out her scarlet sleeping bag, as Spyro curled himself on his purple blanket, Hunter rolled his eyes. "Of course! What brought the snacks?!"

Silence. Crickets chirped deafeningly, causing some of the group of cover their ears, irritated. Bentley traded looks with Sheila who hopelessly shrugged in response. The entire group shrugged and shook their heads.

"What?!" Hunter launched upright. "This is crazy! You all forgot? The sleepover…is finished!" He knelt down dramatically, wailing piercingly. "Why? Oh why?!"

Elora exhaled noisily, slicking back her auburn hair. "Hunter…stop being such a drama queen."

"Get yourself together! Someone slap him!" ordered Spyro looking hopefully around the room.

Sheila gratefully volunteered, as she sprung from her resting place using her short arms to greet Hunter with two firm slaps to his cheeks. "Pull yourself together mate. Sheesh!"

"Thanks. I needed that…and that hurt!" Hunter grumbled feebly, glowering at the kangaroo.

Zoë cut in. "Maybe we should take a vote of who should get supplies."

Everyone audibly agreed, before they all turned heads and pointed at Hunter.

"Me?!" Hunter was taken aback. "Why me?!"

The group audibly expressed their views all at once, leaving Hunter dazed and frustrated.

"But hey! I lost my running shoes remember? What makes you think I can get the food without forgetting!?" Hunter opposed sneakily, with a firm nod.

"Just do it!" The group exclaimed.

"But it's my sleepover!"

"Exactly!"

"Damn." Hunter murmured in annoyance, clenching his paw walking towards the door.

As Hunter slammed the door forcefully, Elora rose up with a huge smirk on her face.

"Thank gum he's gone." sighed Sgt. Byrd relieved.

A huge sigh of relief was released within the group.

With glittering eyes, Elora sneakily whispered to Bianca. The two whispered, giggling and twittering incessantly.

"You they're ready?"

"It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" Elora whispered darkly, glowering at the group. "I think it's time for…you-know-what!"

Elora coughed loudly. "Hey guys! You know what would be fun?" She exchanged giggles with Bianca before announcing: "A game of Truth or Dare!".

Sgt. Byrd froze, before dropping his sleeping bag. Sheila shifted her eyes nervously as she trembled, Sparx fainted in the blink of an eye, Agent 9 whooped and hollered, running around in the background and Spyro buried his head under the blanket. Then randomly, dramatic music emitted into the room, making everyone freeze into position like a dramatic soap opera. Nush - the author of this story- then spoke in a booming voice. "Opps…sorry gang. That was dramatic effect. Truth or Dare is a BIG step into the sleepover world you know!"

The entire room was soundless.

"Truth or dare?!" exclaimed Bentley, with a distinct excited expression. "I haven't played that since the time someone dared me to whip a rhynoc!"

Silence.

"What?" Bentley said. "It's true…"

"T-t-truth o-or Dare?!" shivered Sheila, her eyes widening. "Y-you m-mean t-that g-game where you d-dare and tell t-truths?!"

Spyro gallantly gulped. "Oh no, I have more home truths than I can shake a stick at!"

Sheila leaped into Bentley's arm, trembling. "M-me too! I can't do this! I hate this game!"

Elora rubbed her hands in glee, giggling evilly. "Let's begin!" she chirped cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the Prologue and tune in for Episode I: The One at Hunter's, a continuation of the fun at Hunter's...'place', where Sheila and Spyro are forced to reveal some truths, Bentley is sent on a quest and someone CRASHES the party. DUN DUN DUN. If you read this far, I salute you. The Prologue sucks and as I said before, I' can't write very well...I used to write in script form before my stories were wiped out. ;; Stay tuned most esteemed readers. xooxoxox**


End file.
